The present invention relates to plumbing fixtures such as toilets, and more particularly to heated toilet seats.
A number of types of heated toilet seats are known. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,937 a single strand of heating wire is aligned with the configuration of the seat. The heating wire is placed in a downwardly open groove which is then filled with a heat resistant material. Among other things, this seat has uneven heat distribution, as well as aesthetic problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,721 discloses a toilet seat that provides somewhat better distribution of heat. A pair of heating elements are placed between upper and lower portions of a toilet seat. However, this system places the heating elements in direct contact with the bottom portion of the seat (where heat loss can occur).
Other known heated toilet seats are deficient in other respects. For example, some are not aesthetically pleasing in external design. Others are difficult to manufacture and/or require the outer seat to be an expensive, specialized material.
It can therefore be seen that a need exists for an improved heated toilet seat.